Megaman Private Network Pt1 - Setting the Stage
by ZX Saber
Summary: Several years after the events of MMBN6 Lan and his friends are now in grade 12. The world has enjoyed peace during this time but something is about to change. Lan, Megaman, and the rest of the crew must set out to stop an entirely new evil organization with diabolical plans. Jack in, Megaman, power up!
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

"Lan...Laaan..." Lan Hikari stirs to a familiar voice. "LAN!"

"Five more minutes" he groans.

"Lan you're going to be late for school." The voice is none other than his netnavi and brother Hub Hikari AKA Megaman.

"What time is it?" Lan questions, exhausted from netbattling until 4AM.

"7:45" says his netnavi Megaman.

Lan then bolts up. "7:45! Oh man I'm gonna be so late! Why didn't you wake me?!"

"I've been trying for the last 45 minutes! It's not my fault you sleep like a brick" retorted the blue bomber.

Lan hauls on his clothes quickly, brushes his teeth, and runs downstairs while avoiding a glare from his mother for being so late.

It's been several years since the events of MMBN6. Lan is now back in ACDC town to finish his final year of high school. During these past few years Lan and the others have matured significantly. Lan actually does his homework on time, pays attention in class, but if one thing never changes; he's ALWAYS late.

"I'm gonna make it!" He exclaims as he rushes down the last corridor to homeroom. Just as he turns the corner to enter the door, it automatically shuts in his face which causes him to bring up solid. He reluctantly knocks on the door to be let in.

"Lan Hikari you're late again!" Lan winced but then realized it wasn't Ms. Yuri (the grade 12 teacher) who let him in, it was Mayl.

"Lucky for you Ms. Yuri isn't here yet but that's still so irresponsible of you." Mayl says letting him have it. "I waited outside for you this morning and you didn't show up!"

"I'm so sorry Mayl I promise it won't happen again." Lan pleads.

"Mhm" is all Mayl says in response.

(Girls...) Lan thinks to himself. He then trails off into thought; (It's not like to be late for class. Did something happen?)

Ms. Yuri then enters the room tailed by someone he didn't recognize. Then the class starts to whisper amongst themselves as to who this mystery kid is.

"Settle down children." says Ms. Yuri. "We have a new student with us today. Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself to the class?"

This mystery teen had an indifferent look on his face. He seemed like one of those kids who didn't care about anything and usually kept to himself. One thing was for certain, the girls in the class were drooling over him.

He was built, about six feet tall, bright green eyes and medium-length dark brown hair geled into spikes but pushed toward the side. He was wearing pale ripped jeans and a plaid shirt with a few of the buttons undone to reveal just below his collarbone and a silver chain around his neck.

Needless to say, Lan didn't like him.

"Name's Zeke Sarutobi. I like virus busting and long walks on the beach."

The class chuckled. Upon hearing his love for virus busting; Lan sprung out of his seat and challenged this new kid to a net battle. He was then immediately scolded by Ms. Yuri which made Zeke smirk and the rest of the class giggle.

Lan sat in his chair arms crossed with his cheeks puffed out in jealousy. "He's not all that" Lan muttered under his breath.

To tease him, Mayl who was sat across from him then whispered to Lan "really? I think he's pretty cute" which really spurred Lan's jealousy.

Everyone knew Lan and Mayl had a huge crush on eachother except them. Mayl has been constantly trying to make passes at the Hikari boy but he was either too oblivious or too shy to act on his feelings for his best friend. Even after all these years he hasn't mustered up the courage. It's sad really.

Despite this, Mayl knew how he acted whenever she hung around other guys let alone complimented them. He gets huffy much to her amusement. She giggled at his reaction to her statement.

"Now , I'll have to ask you to take a seat behind Lan. If he bothers you let me know immediately" Ms. Yuri said while staring down the young mischiefmaker.

Despite all of this going on. Lan was excited because first period was virus busting. He'd show that pretty boy who's boss.

* * *

In the cyber world the class' navis were mingling amongst eachother. Megaman, Roll, Gutsman, and Glyde were in their usual group when a new navi had walked up to them.

This navi was clad in lightweight red armor with a navy-black skintight suit wrapped around his unexposed areas. Strange thing was, this navi had no emblem on his chest. Megaman couldn't place it but something about this navi looked eerily familiar to him.

"Megaman." said the navi greeting him. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

Megaman was completely puzzled by this. Who could this mysterious navi be that knew him? The other navis were confused as well as the two navis locked into a gaze. It seemed like nobody else was around to either of them aside from each other.

(I have a bad feeling about this...) thought Megaman.

* * *

This is my first post on so I really don't know how I did so be sure to leave reviews!

I've always had a huge love for the MMBN games, and the anime as well. After reading some fanfics on the series I decided I wanted to write my own. This chapter was relatively short but think of it as a prologue to a lengthy story.

I will write a disclaimer: I will be using elements from BOTH the games and the anime. I'm doing this so that it fits the story I have planned. If you don't like it, I apologize but it's the best way to make things work.

Fun fact: the whole idea for this story came to me in a dream after staying up till 4am reading the fanfics mentioned earlier. I just had to act on it before I lost it! I hope you enjoyed it.

Cheers!

ZX Saber


	2. Chapter 1: Just Admit It

What was only ten seconds seemed like an eternity to Megaman. He knew this mysterious navi somehow but he couldn't quite piece it together. Before he knew what happened, Gutsman, the dimwitted navi he is; nudged Megaman to the side to talk to this mystery navi.

"Gutsman no like you! Gutsman delete you!" he proclaimed puffing out his chest.

"Easy big boy. You haven't changed at all Gutsman, have you?"

Gutsman was confused easily anyway but this messed with his mind to the point that his head spun.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone I solemnly swear. I'm Zeke's netnavi. I'm slightly disappointed at the fact that neither of you two remember me. Especially after I sacrificed myself to save you both."

It was then that Megaman figured it out.

"Zero?!"

"Your observation skills are just sublime Megaman" Zero quipped.

"But Zero One destroyed both of you." Megaman was completely puzzled that this once virus turned navi is standing before him today after witnessing his death.

"I was reprogrammed for the second time. This time with more humanoid features and a greater capacity to feel."

Zero was always a soft-spoken navi. It always made him seem so articulate. His rebirth had made his appearance look so much different. He wasn't much taller than Megaman, his armor didn't seem as bulky or jagged, and he now possessed a humanoid face as opposed to his robotic one.

"I don't believe I had the pleasure of meeting you m'lady" Zero said walking past all three male navis and directing his attention towards Roll.

"I'm Roll" she responded sheepishly.

"Hey Megaman, you picked out a cute girlfriend. You better treat her right or I'll have to show you how it's done."

Roll laughed and blushed slightly. Megaman's face had turned a light shade of red. Like Lan, Megaman couldn't confess his feelings to her. She was the roll to his rock. Honestly he was envious that Zero was so smooth with her but he knew Zero was just trying to irritate him.

"Shows what you know. Roll prefers blue to red any day!" Hub felt triumphant over his counter argument. That is, until Roll decided to play along with Zero's little game.

"Who knows..." said Roll getting really close to Megaman's face as he blushed. "I might just change my mind" she turned around with a playful smirk on her face.

Now Hub was burning with jealousy. It was exactly what Roll wanted. Roll knew that was the easiest and most effective way to draw out his feelings for her. Whether it's mean or not, that's up for debate; she just wanted his attention.

Everyone besides Megaman and Gutsman laughed. Gutsman was still too confused about what Zero had said earlier to register anything that had happened.

* * *

"And that kids is the differences between all the levels of battle chips! " Ms. Yuri states as she turns around from the blackboard.

Lan has spent the entire class in his own little bubble. He was thinking about both Mayl and Zeke. Much to Lan's dismay they wouldn't be doing any examples of virus busting today; an area where he excelled. Now he wouldn't get to show up this arrogant Zeke guy.

(Did Mayl mean what she said about him?) Lan thought (No way! She wouldn't fall for that tool I know it!) he heard a faint voice get louder and louder.

"MR. HIKARI!" It was Ms. Yuri stood over him. He hadn't even noticed she walked towards his desk. He was bracing himself for the embarrassment that was coming.

The class laughed but Mayl looked concerned. He hadn't been like this for years. He would zone out for maybe a few minutes but for an entire class? Not since he was constantly thinking about the threats to the world's safety. WWW, Gospel, Nebula, and other attempts at world domination were all stopped by the two brothers. The weight of the world fell on their shoulders and they weren't equipped with the emotional stability needed to bare that stress. They were just kids after all.

(What could be on his mind that is so important?) She just had to know.

This continued throughout the day which only added to her worry. After the school day was over Lan walked Mayl home as always with Dex in tow. Just like old times. Except today Mayl was bombarding Lan with questions trying to figure out what was on his mind.

"It was nothing Mayl. I was just super tired! I stayed up until 4am net battling. Shit, no wonder I couldn't pay attention!" Lan said trying to cover up his tracks.

"You do that all the time anyway so it shouldn't be different from any other day" the scarlet haired girl responded.

(What can he be hiding from me?) Mayl thought. Honestly she was hoping he was daydreaming about her. She always hoped that but he'd never admit it even if he was.

"It'll eventually wear down on a person though" Lan said with a fake smile in an attempt to throw her off but he knew it wouldn't be enough.

It was like they completely forgot about Dex so he decided to take an alternate route once Mayl started raising her voice at Lan. They didn't even notice him leave.

"Fine" said Mayl as she crossed her arms and refused to look at him. She was hurt that he couldn't be honest with her.

"May-" Lan stopped dead in his tracks when the two of them saw Zeke walking home alone. He looked as nonchalant as he had all day. (This guy thinks he's sooo cool) thought Lan.

"Do you want to go say hi Lan?" Mayl asked. Little did Lan know that this was a test to see if it was Zeke that was bothering him.

Lan put his hands behind his head. "Nah I wouldn't want to bother him while he's acting cool. You can talk to him if you want. You seem like you do."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Mayl. "You're jealous aren't you? Of him and what I said!"

"Of course not!" Lan knew he was caught but he thought maybe if he raised his voice back she'd back off.

Lan wasn't especially bright when it came to girls. His plan caused the situation to escalate. Zeke overheard the bickering and decided to see what was going on.

"What's the fuss all about?" He still sounded unenthusiastic over the whole situation. He simply felt like being nosey but he wouldn't openly say that.  
The pair fumbled their words until they basically squeezed out that nothing was wrong. Mayl decided to go on ahead. She was upset Lan wouldn't tell her the truth. Lan proceeded to leave as well but Zeke had stopped him.

"Can I speak with you for a minute? Do you know of anywhere that nobody would hear us?"

Lan didn't like this. He didn't know if he was some twisted maniac or not but he obliged his request. He took him to a small patch of forest not far from the area that led to a small cliff.

Zeke sat down on the edge. "Well? Gonna have a seat or what Hikari?"

"Just call me Lan."

"I'll stick with Hikari." Lan groaned. "Look I don't want any bad blood between us. I'm not a bad guy and I know you aren't a bad guy. Has Megaman told you about my navi yet?"

"No he didn't, why is that important?" Lan asked scratching his head.

"Well let me introduce him to you. I believe you already met but whatever" he said hauling out his PET.

"Zero."

"Yes Zeke? Oh hello Lan, it's been forever hasn't it?"

Lan was taken back by this revelation. He had no idea that Zero was still alive let alone this new kid's navi. "Wait, weren't you an independent navi when you were fixed?"

"I was. Following my sacrifice to protect your brother and Gutsman I was horribly damaged; nearly beyond repair. Somehow your father and other scientists managed to rescue me. This time I was a dependent navi and they paired me with the only suitable candidate: Zeke."

"I see" said Lan trying to take everything in. "With that out of the way I guess I should be going."

"I'm not done with you Hikari. There's something else I want to talk to you about."

(What could it possibly be about? Is he going to challenge me? Or threaten me in some way?) His thoughts were so jumbled.

"That red-headed girl..." he began. Lan didn't like where this was going. "...Mayl was her name right?"

"Yeah."

"She seems like such a sweet girl. She's gorgeous too." Lan felt his fury building the more he spoke about her.

"Why haven't you revealed your feelings to her yet?"

Lan was completely dumbfounded. This guy wasn't a total douche after all. His only response was to blush and stutter the words "what are you talking about?"

Zeke sighed in disappointment. "You're a terrible liar. It's obvious that both of you are past the point of crushing on each other. Probably went on for years. Or are you blind to that too?"

Lan knew he was right. He just didn't know how to find the words to explain to her how he felt. He always tripped over them when it mattered most. He tried but it was always to no avail.

Zeke got up and began to walk away. "I can't help you with this one Hikari. It's on you, act on it or maybe I'll have to step into the picture. I know you wouldn't like that."

"Yup, a total douchebag" Lan muttered under his breath while Megaman nodded.

* * *

And with that he went home to do his homework. While he did his homework he jacked Megaman in to let him surf the web. At least this way he wouldn't be as bored while Lan was busy.

While he was on his way to Roll's to see how she was doing he noticed Zero. Zero seemed to be looking around to get used to the place he guessed.

"I may as well go talk to him" Megaman thought aloud as he walked over to him. "Hey Zero wait up!"

"Oh, fancy seeing you here Megaman."

"Yeah, Lan is doing his homework right now so I decided to go online for a while. Getting a feel for the area?"

"Of course. That was my secondary objective but now that you're here I can work on my primary objective" Zero said.

Megaman tensed up expecting the reborn navi to attack but Zero simply looked surprised at his reaction.

"Whoa whoa Megaman don't get the wrong idea. I told you I'm not a bad guy, you should know this by now. I'm talking about what Zeke and Lan were talking about on the cliff earlier today."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I thought that you were..."

"Don't worry about it. Okay so I'm going to get to my point before you try to blast me" he joked. "Lan and Mayl are clearly madly in love with each other. Everyone knows it but them, heck Zeke even noticed it within the first three minutes was in introduced to the class. While he isn't one to meddle in anyone's lives, he wants to do something nice to prove he's not a bad guy."

"I see" responded Megaman. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Let's go see Roll, she needs to be in on this too in order for this to work. Once we get there I'll go over the plan, okay?"

"Alright let's go."

* * *

In the depths of the undernet trouble was brewing.

"How have Zero and Zeke faired in fitting in with the Hikari boy and his friends?" boomed a mysterious voice.

A golden colored navi dropped to one knee before responding "it seems like none of them suspect a thing. Using a familiar navi to get close to Megaman was ingenious master."

"Templarman. See to it that the plan is followed through...once we obtain Megaman's power then nobody will be able to oppose us."

"Understood sire."

"Do not fail me. Otherwise you will be deleted slowly and painfully." The mysterious voice dissipated.

"I assure you..." Templarman muttered to himself. "...Megaman **will** taste defeat."

* * *

Finally some action! I know it was only brief but it's a start.

I felt like I needed to focus on building character relationships with the OC while also further developing pre-existing characters according to how many years have passed since the events of MMBN6.

As for the use of Zero: Zero has always been one of my favorite characters in the Megaman universe. I felt like his potential was wasted in this spin-off franchise. With that in mind I decided to give him a big role.

If you have any questions feel free to message me!

Don't forget to leave a review. It really helps me improve my craft.

P.S. I did some research and found out Templarman was part of a Megaman classic fan project. I didn't know this at the time. I thought I had come up with an original character so credit to the makers of Megaman TT.

Cheers  
ZX Saber


	3. Chapter 2: Just a Touch of Plague

"Plagueman!" bellowed Templarman.

Plagueman seemed to appear out of thin air. "You called massster?" Plagueman's voice was sinister, and he often hissed his s' like a snake. It even threw Templarman off at times.

"I trust you've already formulated a plan to handle Megaman?"

"Of courssse."

"Bring him back to me in one piece. If you delete him or do significant damage I will have your head. Do you understand?" said Templarman forming his giant cyber lance and piercing the ground with it.

"Your wisssh is my command." Plagueman disappeared into the web.

"So Megaman, how will you handle the bringer of miasma and death?" Templarman thought aloud followed by a maniacal cackle.

* * *

"So do you guys follow?" Zero asked trying to make sure that Roll and Megaman understood the plan to set their netops up with each other.

"We're on it!" The two navi said in sync.

"Glad to hear it. Well I'll go and handle some of the preparations on the web while you work on convincing your operators."

"I really hope this works" says Roll. Roll has been an advocate for the two of them getting together for years.

"It's the only way my dense brother will ever get a girlfriend after all" Megaman joked and Roll laughed.

* * *

While streaming through the web, Zero passed by someone who was emanating a strange energy. It concerned him but he deemed it wasn't much of a threat so he went on about his business with the intention of tracking down this navi at a later time. A big mistake.

Zero had stopped by one of the nicest restaurants in town and spoke with the reservation navi to make reservations for two at 7:00PM tomorrow. Zeke was pretty well off so he decided that he would pay for the whole thing in advance to allow them enjoy their experience. That and he knew Lan couldn't afford it.

Zero knew he shouldn't be playing matchmaker and found it quite strange his netop took any interest in the situation but he was never one to go against orders. At least his orders weren't to harm others.

With the reservations made he returned to Zeke's PC to inform him of the strange navi he passed. Zeke told him to look into it while he took care of some things in the real world. If it got ugly, he didn't need to worry about Zero. Since Zero was formerly independent, he could call upon some of his old abilities when necessary. Which was more than enough to dispatch most threats.

With his orders in place; Zero set off.

* * *

Roll and Megaman had been talking for quite some time. They had always enjoyed each others company. It seemed like they could talk about anything for hours often getting lost in conversation.

However, this was a bad thing.

The two navi didn't notice someone break into Mayl's PC. From the shadows he was plotting, waiting for the ideal time to strike. It didn't take any effort for a navi from SIN to get past security. After all, going undetected was his specialty.

Plagueman was assessing the situation and determined that the pink one wouldn't be a threat to him. He felt like his best plan of action was to rush him considering the circumstances. "All I need isss to touch him once" Plagueman whispered to himself as he turned invisible.

As he drew close to his target, he had underestimated his prey's battle reflexes. Even while in complete stealth mode Megaman turned and fired a blast directly at him.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

Plagueman revealed himself as he laughed sinisterly. "Megaman, your reputation proceedsss you. It's the firssst time my target has ever knew I was lurking."

"Stay back Roll. I'll handle him. Who are you and why are you here?" The blue bomber demanded answers.

"You're a tesssty little one aren't you? I am not required to tell you anything if I choose not to." Plagueman lunged forward while simultaneously turning invisible.

Both Roll and Megaman called out to their netops for help but only Roll got any response.

"Okay Roll, Aquatower battlechip in, download!" Roll slammed her hand to the ground causing a massive geyser of water to appear.

"Great idea Mayl, that should flush him out" said Roll.

Megaman saw his invisibility break slightly after he dodged the attack and he charged his Mega Buster to land a direct hit on the gruesome navi which sent him careening backward.

"Lucky sssshot" Plagueman hissed as he got back to his feet. He disappeared again. "Peekaboo" said Plagueman as he appeared right behind Megaman.

(How did he...?) Hub didn't have a chance to react as Plagueman grabbed onto him. He felt his strength draining fast. "What are you...doing to me?" Megaman demanded as his voice got weaker.

"Shhhh, it'll all be over ssssoon blueboy" hissed Plagueman.

Roll screamed "Mega!" as she watched helplessly. She couldn't attack without hurting both of them.

"I need to go get Lan!" exclaimed Mayl as she burst through her door running over to Lan's house.

It all seemed hopeless when all of a sudden Plagueman shrieked in pain. He writhed on the ground. There was a huge slash wound running down the villain's back. As the three navi looked, it was none other than Zero wielding his Z-Saber.

"What is scum like you doing here?" Asked the red navi.

"Die!" screamed Plagueman as he launched a surprise attack on Zero but he just shrugged it off. Plagueman looked in disbelief.

"You don't know who I am do you?" He asked arrogantly as he walked closer to Plagueman "I am Zero, formerly the strongest virus on the net turned into a navi. Do you think your little poison will effect me?"

Plagueman was petrified and jacked out right before Zero would have landed a fatal blow.

Megaman passed out on the floor and Roll was concerned about his well-being. "Is he going to be okay?" Roll looked worried beyond reason. Zero knew he would have to remain calm in order to ease her stress.

"He's been infected by Plagueman. It doesn't seem to be a lethal. If I were a guessing navi I'd say he was trying to induce paralysis. He had the intentions of taking him alive. Let's get him to Dr. Hikari ASAP."

Lan chimed in "Megaman? Are you okay? What happened?" Zero then explained the whole situation to him. Luckily his father was home tonight so he got him to take a look at Megaman immediately.

* * *

If it wasn't for Mayl he wouldn't have had any idea. He turned to best friend and said "thank you Mayl, I don't know what I'd do without you" and it seemed like they were both in a trance, that is, until Lan's father snapped them both out of it.

"This was a pretty bad bug. I'm glad you brought him to me sooner or later, considering how much damage it did to Megaman's motor functions in such a short time." said Dr. Hikari. "Who knows what could have happened if you had waited a few hours." He turned to look at Mayl "thank you, we are all grateful that you helped Hub."

They all talked for a little while and the Hikari's even invited Mayl to stay for supper. Lan had offered to do homework together afterward so the evening was starting to look up for everyone, even after the horrifying events that took place a couple hours prior.

After they had finished eating, Mayl and Lan went upstairs to his room to do homework. His mother had remarked "now behave you two" which caused both of the adolescents to blush and not make eye contact with her or each other.

"They're so much like we were Yuichiro, do you remember?" Lan's mother asked her husband. chuckled at the statement.

"Well hopefully that's a good thing" Yuichiro responded not expecting his wife to smack him across the back of the head. "Sorry dear" he said as he clutched the back of his head.

* * *

In Lan's room he wasn't paying much attention on his homework. He knew he didn't need any help, he just wanted to be with Mayl and he was sure she came to the same conclusion. She was going on and on about the problems while he just stared awkwardly at her. He always thought she was beautiful but as the years went on and her body developed he would constantly dream about her. It was so hard for him to control himself around her.

Lan's bubble was popped as there was a beep coming from his computer. Both Lan and Mayl looked at his computer screen which had a big note on it that stated: "REMINDER: Don't forget your reservation for two at Chez Dentech at 7:00PM tomorrow." It didn't occur to Lan just what was happening.

"Lan?" his crush was curious. She was green with jealousy; she thought that he was taking some other girl out on a date and it bothered her. "What is this? Who are you taking to Chez Dentech tomorrow? Do I know her?" She was hoping that it was her but he hadn't asked so it must be some other girl. She didn't notice the blank expression on Lan's face. He had no idea what was going on.

Another beep followed by a note appeared on the PC screen: "Don't forget to ask Mayl!" and that's when it occurred to him. His brother must have been up to this. Megaman knew Mayl was staying so he scheduled notes to appear on Lan's monitor so that he wouldn't have to pop in himself and say it. Lan would have stopped him if he had tried.

Upon reading the second note, Mayl blushed heavily. She was overwhelmed with emotion. She was romanticizing the situation in her head. She was no longer in tune with the world; all she knew was that she wanted to kiss him, hug him, and who knows what else. Her stomach was filled with butterflies.

(How could I afford that? It's really damn expensive) the boy thought to himself. (I'm going to give Hub the telling off of his life after Mayl leaves.) Lan was so embarrassed at his brother's antics that he couldn't even bring himself to look up at Mayl. He had never analyzed his bedsheets so thoroughly.

Mayl had never felt this way before. She liked him ever since they were kids and she knew it. Now that he was reciprocating her feelings in the open like this, she felt really warm, and fluttery inside. She had to go before she'd burst from excitement.

"I guess I'll see you at 7 then, okay Lan?" She mustered up a cute little smile, gathered her things, then left his room as quickly as she could.

"O-okay, see you then." He was breaking out into a nervous sweat. After she left he shot up and went straight to his PC. "Hub, HUB!"

"What's up Lan?" Megaman had a smug look on his face.

"I'm going to delete you, you asshole. Why did you do that to me? How can I afford to go to that place? What am I gonna do?" He blinked a couple times "wait...does that mean she wants to go out with me?"

"I know you wouldn't delete me, I had to do something or you never would have asked her out, the place has already been paid for, get dressed up, talk, and eat dumbass. Man you're slow." Megaman replied to his series of questions complacently.

"Paid for? By who?" questioned the netop.

"Zeke and Zero. They wanted to lend a hand" replied his navi.

"So that's what he meant when he said he'd have to step in. Well now I feel like a douchebag. Why does he care about my relationship with Mayl anyway? I just don't get it" Lan said scratching his head.

Lan's thoughts and emotions were beyond jumbled. He was overjoyed she had said yes but now he was also freaking out over the date and confused as to why Zeke showed any interest in his love life. Lan simply rustled his hair in frustration and plopped down on his bed.

* * *

Back at Mayl's house she closed the door behind her as she gently slid to the floor because her knees were so weak. It finally happened. He finally made a move. Then, the panic set in.

"What am I gonna wear? Will he see me as girlfriend material? Will he only want to talk about netbattles? What do I doooo?" The red-headed beauty was so confused. She never felt this nervous about him before.

"Mayl calm down, I already have everything picked out for you! I picked it out with some help from Megaman. I mean the two of them think alike so I think it'll be perfect" the pink navi said with a smile.

"Wait, how do you know about what happened? I heard Lan talking to Megaman when I left. He couldn't be that fast" she questioned her navi diligently.

"Um, well I, um.."

"It was a setup?" Mayl looked really disappointed that he hadn't asked her on his own. It wasn't until now that she came down from her euphoria and realized that he had a baffled look on his face when it had happened.

"Mayl, we both know he's mad for you. We just gave him a little push was all. It was Zeke's and Zero's idea actually."

"That bastard. Meddling in our love lives when he doesn't even know us!" She shook her clenched fist and Roll realized what she had done.

"But Mayl, did Lan say that he didn't do this?" Roll asked trying to salvage the situation.

"No..but why is that important?" Mayl couldn't really see what her partner was getting at.

"Because that means he still wanted it to happen silly."

Mayl thought about it, Roll does have a point. "Okay well I'm going to go anyway and have a really good time even though that jerk was messing with us."

That's when she started panicking again over the date much like Lan was.

Both Lan and Mayl thought out loud "what if we kiss?"

Thinking about it, Mayl's hormones were going crazy. She was feeling very lustful. She wanted Lan badly. On the other end Lan felt the same way. They both turned off their monitors so that their navi couldn't see what they were about to do and relieved their tensions at the thought of tomorrow.

* * *

"Plagueman!" Templarman yelled.

"Yesss ssssir?" He spoke in a low tone because he knew what was about to happen.

"Where is Megaman? Why is he not before me?" Templarman was clearly enraged and Plagueman did not want to be on the receiving end of his anger.

"I had him in my grasssp but Zero ssshowed up and there were complicationsss."

"Zero huh? Very well. You may leave."

Plagueman stood there puzzled.

"How dare you defy my orders?! Leave at once before I change my mind." his voice boomed across all of cyberspace, or so it seemed.

Plagueman took off, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Templarman, I overheard that Zero is directly involved with this failure." The mysterious voice was back.

"Yes sire. Everything is going according to plan." If Templarman's face was revealed, he would have cracked a smile.

"Use your pawns as you may, I have confidence in your abilities as a strategist Templarman. Don't make me regret trusting you."

"Understood sire."

The mysterious voice was gone. "Assume you're safe all you want Megaman. For SIN will have its day!"

* * *

Hoo boy, that chapter was hard to write. It took some time to organize my thoughts. I knew what I wanted to have happen but it took some time to formulate them.

Lan and Mayl are actually making some progress in their relationship. I also tried not to be too graphic near the end with Lan and Mayl but keep in mind they're both 17 years old, it happens.

Zeke and Zero seem like great guys but with all this mystery surrounding them and with some kind of connection to the members of SIN can we really trust them?

Like my story? See things I can fix? Don't forget to leave a review so I can improve!

Cheers

ZX Saber


	4. Chapter 3: Date Night Gone Awry

It was a Saturday so Lan had the option of sleeping in but truth be told, he had hardly slept all night. He had anxiety about the evening ahead of him. Around 9AM he decided to just sit at the edge of his bed and didn't realize an hour had passed until he heard his navi wake up at 10AM like he always does on Saturday.

Megaman rubbed his eyes and asked "Lan, why are you already up? Couldn't sleep last night?"

"Yeah."

"Lan don't worry about it, just be yourself and you'll be fine."

"I doubt it. Mayl and I are so different from one another. We don't share many hobbies or personality traits. I'm just so afraid that she'll realize that I'm not the one for her" the boy sounded depressed.

Megaman sighed heavily. "Lan, you're a great guy. You're kind, you're funny, you're outgoing, and you would do anything to protect those who are close to you. Sure you may be a dumbass but you're a loveable dumbass."

"Screw you Hub" said the adolescent as he jolted up into a defensive position.

"You're too easy" responded Megaman laughing at his brother's short fuse. (At least this way his doubts will be in the back of his mind) thought the blue navi.

Lan yelled a couple obscenities at his brother before laughing at himself. "Let's just go downstairs and get breakfast. Sound good Megaman?"

"Because watching you eat is just my favorite part of the day!" Megaman quipped.

Lan just slurred at his navi before taking his PET with him downstairs.

"Good morning mom" said Lan cheerfully. He felt much less nervous about the whole thing now and just tried to enjoy the day.

"Good morning dear, your father left early this morning but he told me to give you this."

"Huh, what could it be?" Lan opened the envelope to reveal a disc with a note attached.

"Use this disc on Megaman, it'll come in handy. -Dad"

"Oh cool! It's probably an upgrade Megaman, I can't wait to check it out." Lan was pumped to see what his genius father had come up with. He was about to leave the table before his mother stopped him.

"Lan, Mayl left last night looking very happy. Did something happen last night between you two?" She asked as she giggled.

Lan was embarrassed, he felt the heat rush to his face and started waving his hands back and forth rapidly "no of course not! Why do you ask? Nothing happened!"

It was then that his mother attempted to give him _the talk_ since his father wasn't around to do it. Lan knew what was going on and avoided the conversation like his life depended on it.

"Sorry Mom, I forgot I had some..uh really important homework to do..see ya!" the teen said as he bolted upstairs.

His mother just chuckled and went about doing her regular thing. It was to be expected, what 17 year old son would want to hear about the birds and the bees? They probably encountered it in school at some point anyway.

"Phew, that was a close one. Now let's see what this upgrade is all about. Ready Megaman?"

"Ready!"

Lan loaded up the disc and the estimated install time was three hours. "Three whole hours?!" Lan had to wait for three hours while Megaman was in sleep mode getting an upgrade. "What am I gonna do to pass the time? I know, let's see what Dex is up to!"

* * *

Lan rollerbladed over to Dex's house and rang the doorbell but there was no answer. "Figures, oh well let's try Yai's place." *Ding-dong* a maid answered the door and informed Lan that Ms. Yai was currently out of town for the weekend and offered Lan a cup of tea. He politely refused and began to walk around town. "Ugh, I can't go to Mayl's, so what do I do?"

That's when he saw Zeke around the corner. He didn't spot Lan and appeared to be taking a phone call. Lan hid behind the corner and listened in on the conversation. (He was meddling in our lives so let's see how he likes it!) thought Lan.

"Preperation is nearly complete. You better keep your end of the bargain. I know. I know. I got it. I'll meet you in an hour" Zeke hung up the phone.

(What the heck is going on? I think I should tail him to see just what he's up to.) Lan was nervous, he knew something felt off about Zeke but he wasn't sure of what it was. Perhaps he was about to find out.

Just as he saw Zeke turn the corner, he decided to start following him when somebody grabbed his shoulder.

"How are ya Lan? Are ya gettin' enough calcium these days?"

(Not now Masaaa) Lan thought. "I'm sorry Masa but I have other things to take care of. I'm really busy, another time okay?"

"Nonsense, nothing is more important than gettin' your calcium and knowing your fish facts. It's disrespectful to your elders when you up and leave on 'em."

Lan knew he wasn't going to shake Masa with words so he decided to wait until his guard was down and then he took off on his rollerblades.

"Hey, wait! At least he's getting his exercise. Kids these days don't stay in shape and it'd make my mammy sad" said Masa as he strolled away on his bicycle.

* * *

Mayl had been rummaging through her entire wardrobe, going through everything multiple times. Roll said she had everything picked out already but as much as she trusted her navi's judgment, she wanted to look perfect for tonight. It was such a huge deal to her.

"Mayl I think you're overreacting. He'll think you look great no matter what you wear!" Roll was trying to convince her netop that his feelings would remain the same regardless but convincing Mayl was difficult. She was infatuated with Lan and wanted everything about this night to go perfectly. She even started fantasizing about the situation. Roll had to snap her out of it multiple times.

"I'm just so nervous. I just want to pounce on top of him and just-" Mayl was feeling more and more hot the deeper she went into her thoughts.

"Whoa Mayl slow your roll" her navi said bringing her train of thought to a screeching halt. "One step at a time girl. Everything will be fine, just be yourself." Roll was offering the same advice Megaman offered and she got a similar response.

"I'm really worried that he won't like me. We're so different in so many ways. What if he thinks that I'm stuck up or that I'm boring?" Mayl was almost in tears thinking of rejection.

"Mayl he's been your best friend for as long as you can remember. He wouldn't see you like that and you know it!" Roll didn't understand how her netop could feel this way. I guess she felt that way about Megaman on occassion. She felt like she couldn't truly relate to him since he was once human but she'd definitely try. She just needed a chance to tell him how she really felt.

Roll's words were comforting for Mayl. "I guess you're right. You always know the right things to say" Mayl said smiling at her digital companion. "I wonder what Lan is doing right now?"

"Who knows, probably netbattling knowing him" Roll replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

"Shit, I lost him. Dammit Masa you really know how to mess things up." Lan was still grumbling over Masa's interference.

That's when he stumbled upon Zeke and a figure wearing a long coat concealing his body and face talking down an alleyway.

"You know your cue Zeke. Don't mess this up, you know the repercussions of failure."

"I understand. It'll be taken care of. Anything else?" Zeke responded.

Lan couldn't believe his ears. He seemed to be working on some sort of criminal activity. Who would suspect a high school student right? Lan accidentally struck some nearby bushes and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Someone is here" said the mysterious man.

Zeke walked down the alleyway headed towards Lan's location. (Who could have followed me here?) thought the young man. He jumped around the corner but there was nobody there.

"Probably just a cat" Zeke said to the mysterious man but he didn't believe his own words.

"Very well, I'll make my departure. Do not forget your objectives." The two parted ways, Zeke with a black briefcase in his hands.

Lan popped up out of the bushes after he knew the coast was clear. (What the heck was that all about? I have to tell Dad.)

Lan rushed down the street on his rollerblades only to bump into Chaud.

"Funny seeing you here" said Lan.

"I got the day off so I decided to take a stroll around town" replied the white haired boy.

"You...take days off? Oh my god I've seen everything." Lan started to laugh hysterically.

"Laugh all you want. Why are you out here anyway? It's not like you to be up this early on a Saturday Lan" Chaud sneered.

"Well I was going to go see my dad about this but it's probably a good idea to warn you too." Lan started: "there's a new kid in my class named Zeke, he seems alright at first glance but something about him was throwing me off. I overheard him talking on a cellphone earlier using some suspicious dialogue and decided to tail him but I was interrupted by Masa. Lucky for me I stumbled upon him about fifteen minutes ago. Something about a plan and Zeke walked away with a black briefcase. I really don't know what to make of it all. Oh, and scariest news of all, his navi is Zero."

Chaud was stunned by all of this information but looked relatively composed. "Zero is a massive threat and if what you're saying is true we need to keep a close eye on this Zeke character. I'll have Protoman follow Zero to make sure his navi isn't performing any suspicious activity on the web. Keep an eye on him if you can." Chaud went on his own merry way as Lan decided to make his way over to the SciLab to speak with his father.

* * *

Zeke closed the front door behind him. "Who could have followed me?" Zeke thought aloud. He was positive that nobody was around.

"So did you meet up with him?" Zero chimed in.

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"We still have a lot of work to do before they follow through with our reward." Zeke sighed heavily as he sat on the couch.

The house was empty. As usual.

"You know they're just using you. They won't ever fulfill their promise to you. I know how you feel but I don't think this is right." The red navi didn't approve of the whole thing.

"I know but it's the only chance I've got so I can stop living a life of isolation."

"Alright Zeke. I don't like it but I'm with you until the day I'm deleted."

"Thanks Zero, I know I can always depend on you" Zeke said while staring off into space. Something he did often when he was alone. His life was tragic to say the least. (After all this is over everything will be normal again) Zeke thought as he went to clear his head.

* * *

"I see" said Dr. Hikari after Lan explained the whole situation to him. "I really hope that this isn't the case. If so, Zero is in some dangerous hands. We both know how much of a problem Zero can be."

Lan had never seen his father look so let down all of his life. He could tell that he truly trusted Zeke with Zero. It looked as though he felt betrayed. "Dad, we'll make sure that everything is alright" Lan said, placing a hand on his father's shoulders.

Yuchirou was surprised at how mature his boy, no, his young man had become. He smiled before speaking up: "thanks Lan, I'm sure you will. Now shouldn't you run along and get ready for your date?"

Lan blushed a bright red "how'd you know?"

"Hub doesn't like keeping secrets from your mother and I. He told us last night while you were taking a bath."

"Ugh, he's gonna get it when I get home! Oh wait, the upgrade should be done by now and since I'm here, what does that upgrade do for Megaman?" Lan asked his father.

"Well...it does numerous things. He's no longer susceptible to that virus that paralyzed him anymore; he got an all-around boost in power, speed, and defensive capabilities; there's also something else in the code that should help boost the full synchro. That way the two of you have an even closer bond and can operate far more efficiently."

"That's awesome Dad, I didn't think we could get any closer without him being in my head to be honest." Lan joked.

"Well the fact that the two of you share such a tight bond and you're biological twin brothers made it easy."

"Thanks Dad, I should really head home. Megaman should be finished installing that upgrade pretty soon!" Lan waved goodbye as he walked out the door as just smiled.

* * *

Lan finally got home to realize that it was only two hours before his date with his best friend Mayl. He realized and got really nervous again and started freaking out.

"What's up Lan?" Megaman was up and running. "This new upgrade feels awesome, I feel as light as a feather!"

"No time Megaman, I've only got two hours to figure out everything for our date!"

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a suit of clothes laid out across his bed with a note on it "you're welcome -Mom" so that was one less thing to worry about.

"Oh yeah, I took care of a couple things while you were still out. I mean I had a couple hours to kill" Megaman said proud of what he had done.

"What'd you do?" asked Lan reluctantly.

*Ding dong* "Lan it's for you!" called out his mother. Lan ran downstairs to see Sal standing in his doorway holding flowers.

"I think Mayl will really like these ones, they look really pretty, and they smell lovely" Sal said in a kind, soft voice.

"T-thank you Sal." Lan was baffled.

"Anytime, well see you later Lan." Sal left and Lan turned around to see his mother teary-eyed.

"My boy is becoming a man, I'm so proud." This embarrassed Lan greatly and prompted him to tell his mom to stop as he ran back upstairs.

"Lan?" Megaman called out.

"Yeah Hub?"

"The limo will be here at around 6:30."

"Alright. Wait...what?!" Lan nearly had a heart attack, he definitely couldn't afford this.

"I tracked down Glyde and asked him if Yai could lend you a limo for tonight. They were curious as to why but once I told them, they were happy to help!"

"Oh mannnn"

Megaman looked puzzled.

"Now everyone is gonna know that Mayl and I went on a date and they're going to tease me forever" Lan said as he hung his head down in defeat.

"It'll be fine, now go get a shower dirtbag!" Megaman laughed.

"That's great coming from you, you've never showered in your life!"

"Don't need to, I'm digital remember?"

"You win this round but I'll get you back." Both of them laughed, they were brothers through and through. "Thanks Hub, I appreciate it."

"No problem bro." Megaman looked at his brother with a big smile. "Just try to make sure you don't kiss her lips right off."

Lan turned red from head to toe and decided to opt out of the conversation and get a shower. He couldn't go smelling of sweat after all the events that happened today.

* * *

Mayl was dressed and ready about the same time that Lan finally got home. She was replaying the date over and over in her mind, trying desperately to figure out what to expect.

"Mayl you're stressing yourself out. Just relax and go with the flow. Everything is going to go great!" Roll offered some reassurance but it just seemed like Mayl was off in her own world. It was now 6:00, she only had half an hour before Lan got here. That's what Megaman had told Mayl and Roll anyway.

"Do you think I look okay?" Mayl asked her navi sheepishly.

"I think you look stunning Mayl. I'm sure Lan will think so too" the navi offered a smile and Mayl was off in her own world again.

Roll had felt like someone was watching her but she didn't want to say anything to ruin Mayl's mood. She had been right. Plagueman was off in the edges of Mayl's PC keeping an eye on Roll.

"I wonder how blue boy would feel if I deleted hisss girlfriend." Plagueman whispered. "After being disssgraced I mussst get revenge; it'sss only natural."

It was about time to go and Plagueman was slowly creeping up on Roll but Roll got into her PET as Mayl took her navi with her.

"Drat!" Plagueman then left agitated because he didn't get to attack his prey.

*Ding dong*

Mayl opened the door to see Lan dressed up in a suit and tie. She was absolutely shocked to see him not wearing his headband but rather having his hair styled. (He looks so handsome) she thought to herself.

"W-wow Mayl, you l-look unbelievable." It was evident that Lan was nervous beyond words. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped black dress that stopped just above her knees and it hugged her body in all the right places.

"Thanks Lan" she blushed. She then noticed the bouquet of flowers that he had for her and felt her heart melt a little. "They look beautiful Lan, just let me put them in a jug of water real quick okay?"

Lan let out a sigh of relief, this gave him at least a minute to pull himself together.

"Okay! Ready?" The scarlet-haired beauty asked her date.

"Of course, let's go" Lan said as he opened her door to the limo.

"Wow Lan you really went all out on this didn't you?"

"Well, I had some help" Lan replied rubbing the back of his neck and laughing sheepishly.

"Well I think it was beyond sweet" Mayl said blushing.

* * *

They didn't say much to each other on the way to the restaurant because they were still really nervous and shy over the whole thing.

As they got out of the limo Lan told the driver that he could go home because he had planned to walk her home since it was a starry night outside.

"Reservation for two? Lan Hikari and Mayl Sakurai? Right this way please." The waiter had seemed snooty to say the least. This wasn't exactly Lan's scene but he didn't mind as long as good food was involved. Mayl was flattered that he had picked such a classy place to have their second date.

Whenever Lan ate anything it was unflattering. He was a fast, messy eater with no regard to anybody else who he was eating with usually. Tonight however, he was trying to be a gentleman to impress Mayl. She was shocked when he was actually cutting his food and eating it patiently.

"So...how has the virus busting been going lately?" Mayl asked trying to start converstion.

"It's going great, Megaman and I are an unstoppable team! With all these years of net battling and virus busting around the world, I feel like I could take on anyone!" She giggled to herself because she knew Lan's passion would never die out when it came to net battles or virus busting. He was always so passionate toward anything he cared deeply about. She hoped that it'd translate to her as well.

With that the tension between the two had lightened up and they felt like they could talk with each other again.

"I heard you playing piano in the music room the other day, it sounded amazing. I think you could play around the world Mayl. I wish I was that gifted with something."

"Stop flattering me, it just takes time and practice is all" Mayl responded with a smile.

"Well maybe you could teach me sometime?" Lan asked. He thought it'd be something they could do together and share.

"I wouldn't want to take on a hopeless student" Mayl jested. "If you just want to spend time with me Lan Hikari, you just need to ask, you know that."

"I wouldn't be completely hopeless, I mean I'd have a pretty amazing teacher. I don't know how much I'd learn because I think I'd be too focused on something else.." Lan didn't mean to flirt with Mayl but it just came out so he was nervous as to how she'd respond.

Mayl felt butterflies in her stomach "you're such a flirt Lan." She really enjoyed it, it showed that he was actually taking interest in her and she didn't know what to do with herself.

(Did that actually work?) Lan thought. "I'm just being honest! How's your food Mayl?"

"It tastes amazing, I'm so glad you took me to this place. Lan?"

"Yes Mayl?"

"This whole thing wasn't originally your idea right? Zeke, Zero, Roll, and Megaman set us up and you know that right?"

"I do."

Mayl looked down in disappointment. She was still subsconsciouly upset that he hadn't asked her himself.

"Mayl, I know that it wasn't me who had this idea..but that doesn't mean that it means any less to me." Mayl looked up from the table. "I've been thinking about us for a long time, playing it over and over in my head how things should be and this scene is pretty familiar. I'm glad that I'm actually getting to live it with you."

Mayl's heart was beating a mile a minute and if she could hear it, she'd know that Lan's was as well. All of her doubts and fears of this not working out were suddenly lifted and she was glad that she came.

Before they had realized anything Chaud was standing at their table with a serious look on his face.

"Lan, something is going on. I don't mean to interrupt your little date but this is rather important."

Lan looked across the table at his date and she looked hurt. Honestly she expected it to happen. Every time she tries to get close to him it does. It happened on their first date years ago and it's happening again now. She always rooted for him but secretly it still upset her that he was always hauled away from her. He was always drawn back into the line of fire and she didn't know if he was going to come back in one piece or not.

Mayl simply got up and left.

"Mayl..." Lan said weakly as he watched her walk away. He turned to Chaud "this better be serious. What the hell happened?"

"A rogue navi is running a rampage in Dentech Square and Protoman is on his way but he was following Zero so he ended up pretty far from the area" Chaud informed him. "It'd be quicker for you to jack in from here."

"Alright I'm on it." Lan had Mayl on the back of his mind but more important matters were at hand. (I just hope she forgives me) he thought.

* * *

"Come on out Megaman. I have something that'll just blow you away!" the navi yelled while destroying merchant stands in the square.

It wasn't long before the navi he was looking for appeared before his eyes. "Megaman, so nice of you to come out and play!"

"You don't realize what you've done. You've ruined my brother's evening and I'll make you pay for that." Megaman was fuming.

"I'm flattered. Nobody else can stir up as much chaos as I, Typhoonman. Can you handle these winds?" Typhoon man launched an assault of high pressure wind that cut Megaman numerous times while he winced in pain.

Something was different though. Megaman's appearence had changed. He gained jagged black armor across his chest, below his knees, on his forearms, and his helmet had changed but this was different from a double soul. It felt primal. Megaman's wounds were healing just as fast as they were forming. Was this the unknown code in the upgrade? He also felt an overpowering urge to destroy this navi. It almost felt...animalistic.

"What's going on with Megaman?" Lan was stunned. "I can't control him." Lan called out to his navi but he was getting no response.

Lan and Chaud watched as Megaman lunged forward at blinding speed, the shockwave destroyed all the ground underneath him; piercing his enemy's core with his hand deleting him. Megaman watched as the disturbance wailed in pain.

(What'd I just do?) Megaman panicked. He never even thought about attacking, all he remembered was being angry and next thing he knew his hand was inside of Typhoonman's core. He deleted the navi without a second thought. He felt like a monster.

After the navi was no longer in sight Megaman's appearence reverted back to his original form. He collapsed to the floor with no energy left right before Protoman had arrived.

"Megaman? Are you alright?" Protoman rushed over to him but it was no use. Megaman was completely unconscious and Lan was turning white worrying about what had just happened.

Lan just knew he had to see his father tomorrow right or wrong.

* * *

Somewhere off in the deepest corners of the Undernet Bass was absorbing data when he felt a power surge.

"Well then Megaman, you seem to have obtained some monstrous energy. Let's just see who wields the most power!" Bass burst into psychotic laughter.

The God of Destruction was anxious to see what new power that Megaman has tapped into and he wanted it for himself. "Nothing and nobody will stop me from taking what is rightfully mine! With it, no humans will ever stop me!"

* * *

Well that was a long ass chapter wasn't it?

Both Protoman and Bass are on the verge of getting involved in the story now! I've had a few people ask when they were going to get involved but I had planned for them to show up around this point originally.

If you have any questions about the characters, the story, or any suggestions, don't hesitate to bring them forward!

Don't forget to leave a review because it helps me improve and I really appreciate it!

Cheers

ZX Saber


End file.
